


I Forgive You.

by kokorohoshi



Category: Heathers (1988), 未来日記 | Mirai Nikki | Future Diary
Genre: F/M, Heathers AU, JD DIED SO I MADE SURE AKISE DIDN't DIE, Redemption, akise as jd, akiyuno, also this occurs in the scene before jd's supposed death :'), yuno as veronica, yuno is a lifesaver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokorohoshi/pseuds/kokorohoshi
Summary: Aru took the lives of everyone she's ever loved, and cared for—but Yuno still chose him.And she had no idea why.





	I Forgive You.

  
Yuno felt a rough hand, shove her against the wall; as a pair of lips, roughly settled onto her’s.

She spat out slightly, before she pushed the figure in front of her, towards the wall—  
then, proceeded to run.

She felt a hand grab at her wrist, shoving her against the ground, as it held a gun up to her head.

That same figure happened to be Aru,  
or, as people preferred to call him; A.A.

“A-Aru-kun.. let me go!”  
The pinkette exclaimed angrily, before she shoved him away from her, with most of her remaining strength.

“G-Greetings, and salutations..”  
Aru muttered psychotically, as he snapped out of his trance. In realization that he had a gun in his hand, he proceeded to shoot the ceiling. Before he looked back at Yuno with a narcissistic grin, which made her nerves rise.

“Y-Yuno..”  
Aru spoke, before he suddenly chuckled.  
“Don’t run away from me, Yuno..”

“Y-You’re a psycho!”  
She suddenly exclaimed, with tears streaming down her eyes.  
“Never come near me, or this school, ever again!”

Aru chuckled again, before he walked away with a sad smile— which Yuno had noted. And oddly enough, she felt quite bad for him, despite him being a practical psychopath.

She still.. loved him.  
Even if it was possibly just a tiny part of her heart, that still saw him as “cool”, or “sweet”.  
Even if it was possibly just a tiny part of her heart, that saw him blindly.

She still loved him.

As she stood up, he looked back at her, with tears in his eyes. Tears, of anger.

“..You know exactly why I want to blow up this school!”

She was silent for a moment, before she finally understood.

Aru once again chuckled sadly, before he continued.  
“B-Because no one loves me..!”

“That’s not true!”  
Yuno immediately exclaimed, before she ran up to him, with tears in her eyes.  
Careful not to inflict too much force onto the wounds that she had just marked onto him, out of anger. Before she hugged him, tightly.

“I-I love you.. I really, really do..”  
She muttered onto his shoulder, before she rested her head onto it.

“Y-Yuno..”  
Aru muttered happily, as he gently stroked her back.  
“I love you too, Yuno..”  
He continued.

“I f-finally understand now..”  
Yuno muttered, with guilt.  
“I’m so sorry, Aru-kun..”

“Please don’t apologize Yuno.. none of this was your fault..”  
He smiled at her, both sadly and reassuringly.  
“Let’s sit for a while..”  
He suggested, before he sat down onto the ground. Gently pulling her onto his lap, which made her chuckle, a bit.

She blushed lightly, before she began to speak.

“I.. understand about what happened to your mother.. and I know it’s cut into you, really deeply..”  
She smiled, sadly.  
“..But, despite everything.. I understand now, and, despite me getting angry at you, before.. i’ve still always loved you.. ever since the day I met you, I have.. I accept you, and I love-”

He gently set a finger onto her lips, with a smile. Before he slowly wiped the tears, that were streaming down her eyes.

“H-Hey, you’re crying now.. that wasn’t supposed to happen, since you know how much I hate seeing you cry..”  
He blushed a bit, as he spoke.  
“..I love you too, Yuno. I always have. And i’m sorry for everything..”

He gently pressed his lips onto her’s, as he placed his hand onto her cheek.  
She immediately kissed back.

  
The two teens finally knew what was ahead of them.

And that was happiness.

Happiness, that they had both longed for.

And that happiness—

 

  
_was each other_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you people liked this mini-fic I decided to write for my cHild,,  
> i've also been wanting to write an akiyuno heathers au for a while now, so this was slightly rushed, but I still tried ;w;


End file.
